


A secret marriage

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Original Percival Graves, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: What if Mary Lou and her children knew about magic? What if the whole Second Salemers thing was all just an act? What if she was married to a wizard and had magic herself?When her husband is in danger, Mary-Lou will do anything to get him back, even if it means facing off against the most powerful dark wizard in history
Relationships: Chastity Barebone & Credence Barebone, Chastity Barebone & Mary Lou Barebone, Chastity Barebone & Modesty Barebone, Credence Barebone & Mary Lou Barebone, Credence Barebone & Modesty Barebone, Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Mary Lou Barebone & Modesty Barebone, Modesty Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A secret marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Mary-Lou took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes after the last child left. As much as she loved giving the street children food and honestly wanted to adopt them all, it became tiring after a while. She hated the fact that she had to tell them to spread those stupid leaflets just to keep up this ridiculous charade. When this was all over, her husband was going to sleep on the couch for merely suggesting it. 

"Are they gone?" She asked and her oldest daughter peeked out of the door. "They're gone, ma." She said. "Good." Mary-Lou muttered as she pulled out her wand and flicked it. The illusion of an old, decrepit church fell away and it immediately looked a lot more comfortable and homely and she and her children looked a lot more healthy and well-fed. She still remembered her disgust at seeing it for the first time. " _It's only for a short time, my darling. We'll all be together again soon."_ Percival had said.

Well, it had been several months and they were still living in the stupid church. The first thing she had done was use her magic to isolate it. She was not letting her children get pneumonia as the months slowly grew colder. Her husband had made sure that they would secretly get money every month, so they weren't starving, despite the illusion she put on them all whenever they were in public.

It had been bad enough when an auror had suddenly stormed in when she had been with her "followers" and had used magic on her, convinced that she was abusing her children. Percival had been absolutely furious at her as he had walked in with a couple of other aurors, who took care of the followers. He had quickly looked them over and had pretended to wipe their memories, giving them a quick smile before they left. 

From what she heard, the auror who had stormed in was now demoted. Shaking her head and looking at the table, she saw her youngest daughter drawing with a forlorn look on her face and gave her a sad smile. It had been her birthday a couple of days before and this had been her first since she was adopted without her father. Mary-Lou sighed at the memory of finding out she was infertile. Not letting that news bring them down, they had immediately looked into adoption and had taken in three different children over the years. 

Chastity was a squib who had been kicked out of her home by her parents. Credence had been a magical boy, who had suppressed his powers because of his abusive parents until he had developed an obscurus and Modesty was a magical child as well. Mary-Lou found that she had an affinity to finding magical children who needed a home. She and Percival had helped Credence get his powers under control.

She hoped that he would survive. Adopted or not, he was still her son and no parent should have to bury their child. She sat down next to her youngest daughter. "What's wrong, my little princess?" She asked. "I miss daddy. When can we go home?" Modesty asked and her mother sighed. "When it's safe enough for us to do so." She said and her daughter looked down at that. "He didn't even send a card." She muttered.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's too dangerous for him to do that." She replied as her other children sat down. "It's been months. When will it be safe enough?" Chastity asked. "I don't know, but we must keep going on." Mary-Lou said and they looked down at that. "Hey, I wish that we were all back home as well, but your father is doing this to protect us. And after he slept on the couch for a few months, he's going to make it up to you." She said and they laughed at that. She smiled at having made them laugh. That night, she tucked Modesty into her warm bed.

"Do you think daddy's alright?" Her little girl asked "I do, sweetheart. While doing errands, I sneak into MACUSA in disguise and I've seen him from a distance. I of course never pulled him into a conversation as I know he'd freak out if he realised it was me, but he looked alright." She said and her daughter smiled. "Mommy, could you sing for me?" She asked. "Of course, my little princess." Mary-Lou said, before starting to sing. 

_ Here comes a wave meant to wash me away _  
_ A tide that is taking me under _  
_ Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say _  
_ My voice drowned out in the thunder _  
  
_ But I won't cry _  
_ And I won't start to crumble _  
_ Whenever they try _  
_ To shut me or cut me down _  
  
_ I  _ _ won't be silenced _  
_ You can't keep me quiet _  
_ Won't tremble when you try it _  
_ All I know is I won't go speechless _  
_ 'Cause I'll breathe _  
_ When they try to suffocate me _  
_ Don't you underestimate me _  
_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _  
  
_ Written in stone _  
_ Every rule, every word _  
_ Centuries old and unbending _  
_ "Stay in your place" _  
_ "Better seen and not heard" _  
_ But now that story is ending _

_ 'Cause I _  
_ I cannot start to crumble _  
_ So come on and try _  
_ Try to shut me and cut me down _  
  
_ I won't be silenced _  
_ You can't keep me quiet _  
_ Won't tremble when you try it _  
_ All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless _  
_ Let the storm in _  
_ I cannot be broken _  
_ No, I won't live unspoken _  
_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _  
  
_ Try to lock me in this cage _  
_ I won't just lay me down and die _  
_ I will take these broken wings _  
_ And watch me burn across the sky _  
_ Hear the echo saying: _  
  
_ I won't be silenced _  
_ Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it _  
_ All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless _  
_ 'Cause I'll breathe _  
_ When they try to suffocate me _  
_ Don't you underestimate me _  
_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless _  
  
_ All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless _

When she was done, Modesty was fast asleep, holding the stuffed toy her father had given her before he left. Mary-Lou carefully got up and quietly left the room. Sending her older children to bed as well after a while, she went to her own soon after. Sitting on her bed cross-legged, she closed her eyes and concentrated on focusing her magic. This was slowly taking too long and she was getting agitated too.

Percival had send them a coded letter every month on the same day, asking how they were and how things were going at the church, but he had missed this month. She had immediately visited MACUSA the day after, but had seen that he was alright. She hadn't approached him as he wanted to keep her and their children a secret, but it had really confused her. That had been a few weeks ago and still nothing. If this went on for a bit longer, she would take action, secrets be damned. She sighed and went to sleep. 

It seemed that fate intervened with that plan as Credence ran into the church the next day, looking completely panicked and calling her name. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, jumping up and running towards her son, checking him over for injuries. Credence told her about how he had been contacted by Percival, but something had been very wrong. His father had acted like he didn't know him. 

This information, coupled with the fact that Percival hadn't sent his monthly letter, made Mary-Lou realise that something was terribly wrong with her husband. "Credence, stay here with your sisters. Don't come out until I've come to get you." She ordered and her son immediately nodded. Giving all three of her children a very tight hug and grabbing her wand, she teleported to MACUSA for the first time. 

Disguising herself slightly to get in, she told the doorman she needed to talk to the Director of Security. He nodded and let her in. The house-elf in the elevator gave her a strange look when she asked to be brought to the Major Investigation Department, but obeyed nonetheless. Walking into the room, she saw her husband standing there with the president and the auror who had attacked her. Dropping her disguise, she walked forwards and caught their attention. "Miss Barebone? But... we wiped your memories." The auror, Tina, said. 

"Please. I was at the top of my class at Beauxbatons. This was hardly the first time I came in contact with magic. Although, it was the very first time someone thought I was actually abusing my children." She said, glaring at the demoted auror. "Do you have proof of this?" The president, Seraphina asked, silently asking the woman what she was doing. She was the only one who knew about her.

Percival had asked not to mention his wife and children in case one of Grindelwald's spies heard her and she had agreed, but what was the woman doing here? Mary-Lou pulled out her wand and let it light up, proving her point."Then what is this with all these anti magic rants and speeches?" Tina asked. "That's a long story that I can't and don't want to tell right now. Not when someone I care about might be in big trouble." She said.

"What is it?" Seraphina asked, finally realising something was really wrong as Percival started to walk away. Mary-Lou watched him walk past her for a second, before saying one thing. "Silenced speechless." She said. When he didn't react, she attacked. She used her magic to harshly blast him against the wall and followed it by the strongest binding spell she knew and a revealing spell. Tina and the guards first pointed their wands at her, before staring as Percival's features fell away to reveal those of Gellert Grindelwald.

Mary-Lou's actions forgiven and forgotten, they pointed their wands at the furious wizard as more aurors flooded in as the alarm went off. "How did you know?" Grindelwald growled as he was taken. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Mary-Lou said coldly, glaring right back at him. She watched him get taken away by the other aurors, before turning to the president with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? No one noticed anything? At least, I have a good reason for not realising it before today as I only saw him from afar a couple of times." She said as she crossed her arms. "Who are you? And what was that you said before attacking him?" Tina asked "It was a phrase made of a family lullaby that me and the real Percival use, mostly as a joke between us and the children." She said

When he didn't even react to it, coupled with a few other things, made me realise he wasn't him. Now, could we please start searching?" She asked as she started to turn around. "Wait, you know Mr. Graves?" One of the guards asked and she sighed in irritation. "His family and mine are old friends, even with my parents temporarily moving to France for my dad's job." She explained shortly. "I'll send the best aurors to find him." Seraphina said, desperate to make up for this mistake. "If I may, i know someone who can help." Mary-Lou said with a smile. 

She, Seraphina and Tina went back to the church after the president had promised her guards she'd be alright. "Ma!" Her three children shouted, tackling her into a hug. She chuckled and hugged them back, surprising Tina as she had genuinely believed she abused her children. "It's okay. I'm here." She said. "Is daddy okay?" Modesty asked and Tina let out a gasp at this as she realised the truth.

"Not a word to anyone about this, understood?" Mary-Lou asked sternly. Tina immediately nodded in answer and the mother turned back to her son. "You were right, Credence. Something was very wrong. The man you met wasn't Percival, but Gellert Grindelwald." She said, her three children gasping at this and Modesty hugging her mother again in fear. "Where's dad?" Chastity asked in worry. 

"That's why we're here. Credence, remember that we practiced you focusing on our magic?" Mary-Lou asked and her son nodded. "Find him." She ordered and he nodded again, his eyes glowing white as he turned into smoke and became invisible. "An obscurus. But that's impossible. There hasn't been one for centuries." Tina said. "You will find, miss Goldstein, that there are many things you don't know." Seraphina said.

She had been hesitant around Credence as he could expose them in a moment of losing control, but she had seen how much Percival and Mary-Lou did their best to prevent that without killing their son and had promised not to say anything to the aurors. Credence soon returned and told them he had felt a trace of his father's magic in an abandoned building at the edge of the city. Seraphina and Tina immediately went back to direct the aurors there while Mary-Lou and her children nervously waited in the church. 

Mary-Lou wasn't a trained auror and despite the fact that it was her husband who was in trouble, she knew she'd only be in the way. It took several hours before Tina returned, a tired, but happy look on her face. "We got him. He's safe." She said and they all sighed in relief, Mary-Lou hugging her children tightly. Her husband was safe and Grindelwald was captured. Everything would be alright.

Percival woke up in the hospital with Seraphina at his side. He immediately asked after his family. "They're fine. It's actually because of Mary-Lou that Grindelwald was caught. Apparently, he had contacted Credence without realising who he was and your son had warned her." She said and he sighed in relief. He had been so worried that the dark wizard would find out about his family, but he hadn't.

She gave him a card and he smiled at opening it. It was filled with drawings and small messages from his children and his wife, telling him that they all missed him that they loved him and that they hoped they would see him soon. He pressed it to his chest, Seraphina knowing him well enough not to say anything about the tears. A couple of weeks later, he was discharged and went to the church. The second that he crossed the threshold, he heard a squeal and Modesty ran towards him.

She suddenly stopped a few feet away, her eyes seeing the healing wounds on his face and arms. He smiled and kneeled on the floor."Hello, my little princess." He whispered, opening his arms. She walked towards him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly hushing her at hearing her sobs. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm back." He said.Credence and Chastity slowly joined them too.

He opened one arm to them as well and they quickly kneeled down too. After a bit of shuffling, he managed to hug them all at the same time and held them as tightly as he could. "It's alright. I'm here. It's alright. I love you all so much." He whispered, kissing the top of their heads. After a few minutes, he looked at his wife who was watching the reunion with tears of relief and happiness in her eyes.

Reluctantly letting go of his children, he stood up and walked towards her. Caressing her cheek, he smiled at her and kissed her for the first time in months. She immediately pulled him closer in return. Breaking apart for air after several seconds, they smiled and hugged each other tightly, relishing in being back together again. Their children soon joined them as well and they sank to the ground in a big family hug. Percival smiled at his family. He was finally back with them and he was never leaving again.Things became better for the family after that.

Percival quit his job and they moved to Godric's hollow in England. He made sure that Grindelwald never came close to his family again. Modesty learned magic at Hogwarts, where she was taught by an old friend of Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore. Seraphina and Tina stayed in contact, the latter apologising for her rash actions. One evening, Percival pulled his wife close to him and smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much." He whispered and she smiled. "I love you too." She whispered, before kissing him. He immediately kissed her back. Hearing their children groan, they broke apart and smiled at them. "Oh, come here." Mary-Lou said and their children immediately joined them into a hug. She smiled at her husband over their heads. They were together again and nothing would come between them again

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea that became longer than expected
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
